Legal Guardian
by Lanta
Summary: ABANDONED. With his father dead, and his mother in prison, Draco is put into the custody of the Black Family Head. Unfortunately, he happens to be Harry Potter.
1. Guardianship

**Author's Notes**

This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, because I already have a WIP I'm working on. However, I can't be bothered waiting until it's completely done before posting it, so it is chaptered, it just won't be all that long. Unless I make 'Enslaved' shorter and this one longer. I haven't really decided yet.

There are two things you need to know about this fic. Firstly, it's set in the last term of Harry's sixth year, and completely ignores HBP - as much as I enjoyed that book, it doesn't fit my story! Secondly, whereas in canon magical people come of age at 17, in my fic it's not until they're 19.

Also, the fic isn't slash, it's more of a friendship/mentoring relationship. However, you can consider it to be preslash if you wish.

Disclaimer: About the only things I have in common with J K Rowling are that I'm female and British.

-----------------

Draco Malfoy was depressed, and tired. Sleep had become a problem in recent days.

Three weeks ago, his father had been released from Azkaban in time to help in the Death Eater invasion of Hogwarts. He had immediately set out to find his traitorous son, who had refused to take the Dark Mark, and had very nearly killed him, only to instead be killed himself - by, of all people, Ginny Weasley.

Draco couldn't help wondering if it was more out of revenge for his father's actions in second year than any actual desire to save his own life. Then again, Weasley was a Gryffindor.

And then, five days ago, his mother, Narcissa had been taken into custody by the Aurors. The undeniable proof of her involvement with the Dark Lord meant that she was destined for a lifelong jail sentence and, unlike her husband, there would be no escape. Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord, and all his followers were either dead or imprisoned. There was no one to break her out.

And there was the problem. As if he didn't already have to cope with his father's attempt to murder him, there was now the problem that he no longer had a legal guardian. One parent was dead, the other in Azkaban. And he was not yet seventeen years old.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened, and the man himself walked through, followed by a rather angry-looking Snape. Draco stood up quickly, his eyes conveying his urgency to know their answer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore quietly. "I'm afraid there's no way that we can legally emancipate you, even after you turn seventeen. We tried our best, but the Ministry won't allow it."

He sank back into his chair, defeated. Legal emancipation for underage wizards was not completely unknown, but the chances of it being granted to him, with his parentage, had always been slim. Still, he had hoped.

"So who is it then?" he asked quietly. "Who got custody?"

The two older men took their seats and the Headmaster responded, "The Head of House Black. As your mother's Family Patriarch, he has automatic guardianship."

Draco was honestly surprised. He had expected Snape, or perhaps the aunt he had never really known, Andromeda. "I thought Sirius Black died with no heirs! I mean… I thought I was the closest male relative? Although… if I had been, I suppose I'd have become Family Head a year ago."

"Sirius had no biological children, that is true. However, he made his godson his magical heir before he died."

"Oh." He glanced at Snape, and, seeing the unhappy look on his face, was instantly suspicious. "Professor… who _is _the Head of House Black?"

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore softly.

He stared at him in disbelief. "But…" he said weakly, "Potter's only sixteen."

Snape sneered at him. "Heads of Houses are automatically emancipated at sixteen or above Draco, you should know that."

"Nor does his age make any difference in his guardianship of you," said Dumbledore quietly. "Being Patriarch is enough. I know you probably do not like this, but you will simply have to make the best of it. You are at Hogwarts for most of the year anyway, so you and Harry will most likely spend very little time together."

He sank his head into his hands, not saying anything. After a few minutes, Dumbledore rose to his feet, murmured something to Professor Snape, and left the room.

"Draco." The quiet voice of his potion's professor grabbed his attention. "I'm aware of what your feelings on this may be. I do not like the situation myself. But the fact remains that now Lucius is gone, and the Malfoy family is to all intents and purposes gone as well, he _is_ your Family Patriarch, and you will have to treat him as such."

"I am not going to call Potter 'Sir'!"

"Yes, you will. You will address him formally, and you will obey his orders, even after you come of age. You have been taught the rules since infancy Draco and whatever you might think of him it makes no difference. You are a Black now, and he is in charge."

"Professor, you hate him!"

"Regardless of my feelings, this situation cannot be changed. You are a pure blood Draco; do you wish it to be known that you will not acknowledge your own Family Head? You know how the other Families would react."

He paled as he realised. "I'd be an outcast."

"Indeed."

The head went back into the hands for a while, and when he finally emerged it was to say resignedly, "Fine. It's not like I have any choice in the matter anyway."

"No, you do not. Draco, Professor Dumbledore will no doubt be bringing Mr. Potter up here soon. You must be on your best behaviour. Potter may be a foolish Gryffindor, but even he must be aware of his right to punish you. And if he is not, Mr. Weasley will no doubt enlighten him as quickly as possible."

Draco sighed. Of that, he had no doubt.

-----------------

Ron and Hermione had been there when Dumbledore had told Harry.

Ron's natural reaction was to gloat. Malfoy may have been on their side in the battle but that didn't mean he wasn't an annoying git, and the idea of him being completely under the control of Ron's best friend was decidedly appealing.

Hermione on the other hand had reacted a bit more maturely, feeling some sympathy for Draco's plight and helping to make Ron's excited explanation of wizarding Families more balanced and useful.

Now Harry had been called away to meet with his new charge, and they were sitting in the library, nominally writing an essay, but in fact talking loudly (Ron) or sighing with exasperation (Hermione).

"Merlin, I wish I could have seen the look on Malfoy's face when Dumbledore told him! It must have been brilliant! Do you think he'll choke when he has to call Harry 'Sir'? Or refuse outright?"

"Malfoy's been raised by purebloods Ron, ones who care more about wizarding traditions than you ever will. Of course he'll call him Sir, however much he might hate it. Although, I don't remember seeing you calling your father Sir."

"Dad's not the Head of the Family. His older brother is. Anyway, even if he were, I wouldn't have to call him 'Sir' normally, only in formal situations. You don't have to if you're close to the Patriarch."

Ron continued to chatter on about how Malfoy might be taking the news, while Hermione continued to wish that he would just shut up and let her work.

-----------------

Harry watched as the gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Quietly he followed the Headmaster up.

Entering the office, Malfoy – Draco now, he reminded himself, he was no longer officially a Malfoy – instantly got to his feet, looking depressed but determined to greet his Patriarch properly.

"Draco," Harry greeted neutrally, perhaps the first time he had addressed him by his first name.

"Sir," the boy answered quietly. A full month older than him, and yet now his ward.

"Potter," sneered Snape, his trademark glare pointed at its usual target.

"Professor," he responded, before turning back to the blonde.

"Harry, there are several forms you need to sign," instructed Dumbledore. "The ones giving you guardianship are already in place, but you need to sign some to do with your overseeing of Mr. Malfoy's inheritance from his father, and his continued attendance at this school."

Draco's eyes widened. "He could stop me being at Hogwarts?" He regretted it instantly; the question bordered on rudeness towards his Patriarch. "Sorry Sir."

"He could, but I am sure that Harry has no wish to do so." Harry simply shook his head, and was passed the relevant documents along with a quill, then was quickly instructed where to put his signatures.

Dumbledore sorted through the signed pages, and put some of them on his desk, then gathered up the others and nodded to the other occupants of the room before leaving and going up to the Owlery to send them on to the Ministry. Snape followed him, shooting a warning glance at Draco on his way out.

"Draco," said Harry quietly, "I know you don't like this and I can't say I'm ecstatic about it either, but as Dumbledore told me, the only long period of time we'll have to spend together is the summer. Otherwise we can avoid each other mostly.

"However, if you need anything, money for instance, come and ask me. I know the Malfoy estates are tied up in legalities at the moment and you probably can't access your vault, so I'll come up with some kind of allowance or something."

"You'd do that?" He was somewhat surprised.

"I'm not heartless, Draco. But I'm not going to give you the amount of money that you're probably used to either. I'll give you enough for the rest of the Hogsmeade trips this term, if you don't already have any, and we'll sort out the summer when I work out where we're staying."

"Yes Sir. Um… thank you, Sir. I'm not sure I'd have been so generous in your position."

"Draco, I doubt you'd have been generous at all. It doesn't really matter."

He nodded, looking at his feet.

"Anyway, I think it's nearly dinner time. We'd better go downstairs."


	2. No Longer A Malfoy

**Author's Notes**

I can't believe the amount of reviews I had, in just 30 hours or so! Thank you so much everyone.

To those of you who obviously didn't read the previous author's notes (I know I occasionally skip them myself) – no, this isn't slash. However, I'm not planning on writing any permanent romantic relationship for either Harry or Draco, so if you want to imagine that they get together afterwards, feel free.

This is a pretty short chapter, but since you're getting it so quickly after the last one you can't really complain!

-----------------

He was no longer a Malfoy.

Oh, he still technically had the name, but he would most likely be changing it as soon as he could get Potter's permission, and his signature on the appropriate paperwork.

The Malfoy Family was gone; its status revoked by the Patriarchal Council as punishment for the Death Eater activities of its adult members. Its various assets would be assessed, probably fined heavily, and then given into Potter's control until Draco came of age.

He couldn't keep the his surname. It would remind people of his parentage, of the disgrace of his former Family. True, the Black Family had bred some Death Eaters too, but they were dead, or in the case of his mother and Aunt Bellatrix, married into different Families and presently imprisoned. With the saviour of the Wizarding World now its Patriarch, the Black name would be highly popular and influential at the moment.

And yet, despite everything, losing the name hurt.

He had after all been taught since infancy that Malfoys were better than everybody else. To have this idea taken away from him was something of a shock. And no matter what his parents had done to him, they were still his parents. Losing them was not easy. And changing his surname would be just one more way of distancing himself from his mother. Purposefully.

He wondered if the revocation of the Malfoy Family status would make Narcissa part of the Black Family again also. No, on second thoughts it wouldn't. She would simply be without a Family. And if that were not the case, Potter would surely disown her anyway.

He looked at the slip of paper in his hands, sighed, then forced himself to walk over to where a group of Gryffindors were sitting, his new Patriarch among them. He stood quietly, awaiting his attention rather than cutting into their conversation.

"Harry," said Granger quietly, alerting her friend to his presence.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Will you sign this for me please, Sir?"

Weasley (the male one – the female was there also) sniggered, and Granger sent him a disapproving look. Potter glanced at the writing on the page, frowning slightly.

"Surely somebody's already signed one of these? You've been on plenty of Hogsmeade trips before."

"Apparently nothing my parents signed applies anymore, Sir." He felt utterly humiliated, having to act subserviently in front of this group. He wished more than anything that he'd thought to speak with Potter in private instead, but it was too late now. It wasn't as if they wouldn't already know, anyway.

"Um, okay," said the Black Family Head eloquently. He nicked a quill out of the female Weasley's hands, and quickly signed it, ignoring her squeak of protest.

Passing the permission slip back, Potter asked, "I nearly forgot – do you have enough money to last until the end of term, Draco?"

Lying probably wasn't the best option. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

When he didn't leave, instead carrying on standing there nervously, Potter asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Um… yes, please, Sir. I want… may I have your permission to change my name?"

Harry frowned, glancing at his friends in surprise.

"You don't like the name Draco?" laughed one of the Gryffindors.

He sent her a withering look. "My surname, Sir," he told his Patriarch. "I want to be Draco Black."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

He didn't question it; obviously Draco's motives for the change were clear. "Okay. You'll have to find out what we have to do to change it though because I have no idea."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." He gave a bow as shallow and hurried as he could get away with, then fled out of the library, relieved that it was over and that he had been granted his wish.


	3. A Seat on the Council

**Author's Notes**

I still can't believe the amount of reviews I've been getting for this fic. I've had a CSI story online since last summer and it still hasn't got as many reviews as this story has had in the last three and a half days! So thank you all for your interest, I hope I can manage to keep it!

I've had a few people asking why Draco or Narcissa aren't Head of the Malfoy Family. It's because, as I said in the last chapter, the Malfoys no longer have Family - capital 'F' – status; it was revoked as a punishment by the Patriarchal Council (which I will explain more about as the story progresses).

-----------------

"Can women be Heads of Family?"

Hermione blinked at this somewhat abrupt change of subject from their previous conversation about the upcoming school examinations.

"Well… yes. It's not common though. When two people who are both from recognised Families marry, one of them has to give up their old affiliation, and it's usually – although not absolutely always – the woman. Of course, if they marry a muggle-born, or a wizard without a Family of his own, then they bring them into theirs.

"Unmarried women, or women who bring their husbands into the Family, can inherit the Headship, and theoretically a married woman can claim the position after her husband's death, although it's pretty rare since any biological family members or adopted children would take precedence over her."

Harry nodded, for once taking an interest in Hermione's overly detailed answers. After all, if he was expected to run a Family, he might as well know as much about the rules and traditions as he could.

"So they'd be called Matriarchs?"

"Yes. Of course personally I think calling the ruling body the Patriarchal Council is overly sexist –"

Ron snorted. "It's been called that since it was founded Hermione - you think they're going to change the name just because you don't like it?"

Hermione huffed. "Well they managed to change the rules didn't they? It's not like women could _always_ be Head! I'm sure they could cope with a simple re-naming."

"Anyway," said Harry hurriedly, not wanting them to get into another of their all-too-common fights, "so this Patriarchal Council – who's in it?"

"The leaders of the most powerful Families," answered Ron. "McGonagall's on it I think, she's one of the only two Matriarchs Seated at the moment – although, I don't think she's got many members in her Family, just a nephew or something. And the uncle of the Patil sisters has a Seat too. Lucius Malfoy used to have one until he died. I guess now that the Malfoy Family is history, they'll be looking to appoint a new person to the Council."

"How will they decide?" asked Harry curiously.

"Vote on it, I expect. Decide which non-Seated Family has the most political influence, and whose members have done the most for the Wizarding World. I personally think they should pick Dumbledore."

"Isn't he the only member of his Family surviving though?" asked Hermione. "It wouldn't be much good if they had to reassign the Seat again as soon as he retired."

"Oh well, anyway. It's never going to be _my_ Family so it doesn't really make much difference to me. Anyone's better than Malfoy."

-----------------

Draco had been sent to find his guardian and bring him to Dumbledore's office. He had managed to avoid him for nearly the last week and a half, which he was happy about, but now a representative from the Ministry had arrived with the documents to legally change his name and Potter was required to sign the papers.

He stood outside the Gryffindor common room, unsure of what he should do. Obviously he didn't know the password, and the woman in the painting didn't seem inclined to let anyone inside know that he was there.

"Come on! I need to talk to Harry Potter!"

The Fat Lady huffed. "And why might that be young man?"

"He's my legal guardian!" Draco wasn't sure if he'd ever actually said that out loud before - it felt odd.

"Oh." She perked up at the perceived lie. "So you have a guardian the same age as you? That's brilliant. Try again. As if I'd believe that."

"Maybe you should." The voice came from down the hall, one of Potter's Gryffindor friends, looking vaguely amused. "Don't worry Ma – Black, I'll give him a message for you."

"Oh – thank you, Thomas."

The other boy looked slightly shocked; how often did Draco thank anyone? Let alone a member of his rival House.

"Can you tell him that he's needed in Dumbledore's office please?"

"Fine." Dean waited, then commented, "You don't think I'm going to say the password while you're standing there do you?"

Draco blinked, and then quickly left hearing distance, making sure to stay close enough to make sure that Potter actually did come out.

-----------------

"What's up?"

Draco bowed slightly as his Patriarch spoke. "The Ministry official has arrived Sir, I need you to sign the papers."

"You're still sure about this Draco? You can't just change your mind again after it's done you know."

"I know Sir. I'm sure."

"Okay then." They walked in silence until they reached the gargoyle, and then ascended the flight of steps.

"Mr. Potter," the Ministry official said smoothly, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Robert Wennings."

Harry reluctantly shook the other person's hand; he had an instantaneous dislike for the man, despite having only just met him. He also noted that while he was very courteous to the Black Family Head, he didn't even spare a glance for Draco.

"I hear you wish to change your son's surname Mr. Potter."

Draco flinched at the term, and Harry sent him a sympathetic glance. "Mr. – Wennings, is it? I know that legally Draco is my son, but both of us would prefer it if you did not call him that. After all, he is actually my own age."

"Of course, of course. You wish to change your _ward's_ surname, then."

"Yes, I do. Or rather, he does, and I'm allowing it."

"Fine, fine. I've already got the papers sorted, if you'll just sign here and here…"

Harry sent him a disapproving look. "I'll read them before I sign anything, thank you."

"Of course, of course, always a good idea."

"Yes, definitely," Dumbledore said softly. It was unlikely that the Ministry would try anything, or any of its employees for that matter, but that didn't mean that blindly signing a legally and magically binding document was a good idea.

After a quick read through, Harry nodded, and took the quill Dumbledore handed to him. "Last chance, Draco."

"I'm not going to change my mind, Sir."

"Okay…" he signed both places, and a slight mist momentarily surrounded Draco, indicating that the change had taken place.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore quietly.

-----------------

"Ron…" said Harry doubtfully as he stared at the letter a large barn owl had just delivered to him, "didn't you say only the most powerful and politically influential Families made it to the Patriarchal Council?"

"Yeah, why?"

Numbly he passed over the parchment, and soon heard his friend give a squeak of surprise.

"What does it say?" demanded Ginny quickly.

"Harry's been asked to join the Council!" Disbelief was evident in every syllable.

"I thought that might happen," said Hermione softly.

"You what?" Harry was incredulous.

"You defeated Voldemort, Harry. You've been famous ever since you were one year old, you inherited both the Potter and Black estates, and pretty soon you'll have control over the Malfoy ones as well, at least until Draco comes of age. Even then he'll be under your supervision. You have friends in high places, and most of the Wizarding World would do just about anything for you. Of course you're the natural candidate."

"But…" he was unable to find a legitimate reason to protest, but that didn't stop him from trying.

By now, Ron had at least partially recovered. "Harry! This is great! Do you know how much power you'll have now?"

"You're welcome to it!" He glared at his best friend, his irritation clearly visible.

"Well, you don't have to accept the Seat you know Harry," said Hermione sensibly. "Although I personally think you should."

"Why?"

"Because think of the differences you could make Harry! The Patriarchal Council has a tremendous influence over the Ministry's policies, and you know how badly they _need_ changing! You don't need to spend all your time in the Council chambers you know, you could just go to the sessions that really matter to you."

"It's a chance to change things Harry," said Ginny softly. "As well as to enhance the status of Sirius' Family. You already have the respect of the Wizarding World - let them, _us_, do something to show that. To say thank you."

He just stared at the letter, lost in thought.


	4. Multiple Conversations

**Author's Notes**

Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I still can't believe how many I've got for this story, when this is only the fourth chapter!

Now that 'Enslaved' is finished (other than a one-shot connector that I'm probably going to write fairly soon), I'm thinking about maybe starting another slave fic. Would people like that? I promise not to abandon this fic, lol. The idea would be, Harry comes to Hogwarts, only to find that he inherited more than just money off his parents.

And if I do write one, which character would you like to see enslaved to Harry? At the moment I'm thinking Remus, or maybe Severus again, but I'm open to suggestions. Dumbledore? The Malfoys? The Weasleys? Males, or family groups with mostly men, only - I don't like submissive women.

One person asked about the bowing in the last two chapters, and I thought maybe I should clarify here – the bowing is a sign of respect for the Patriarch, _not_ of subservience. It's basically equivalent to calling him 'Sir'.

-----------------

"Harry, where are you going? We need to celebrate our victory!"

The sixteen-year-old Head of House Black paused, turning slightly to face Ron. "Draco fell pretty hard when that Bludger hit him. I'm going to go check that he's okay."

"What do you care if Malfoy's okay?" Harry just looked at him and he sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know. You're his Patriarch and his guardian so you _have_ to care. I get it. Just don't be too long okay? I think some of the guys might have managed to get the house elves to make a cake."

"Save me a piece," Harry answered, resuming his walk towards the Hogwarts infirmary.

As he entered, the resident medi-witch was watching sternly as Draco drank a large quantity of some kind of potion. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't made for its taste.

"Sir," his ward said quietly after removing the goblet from his lips.

"Hey Draco." Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How is he?"

"He broke quite the collection of bones, Mr. Potter, but most of them were fairly easy to fix. The potion he just drank should take an hour or two to work, and then he will be just fine." She pursed her lips. "He was, however, very lucky. A fall from that height could have ended up much worse."

Harry thanked her, and as she walked away, turned back to his ward. "How do you feel?"

"Not bad, Sir. I took a numbing potion."

He nodded, and perched on the side of the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, Sir. Not if I'm only going to be here for an hour."

"Okay." Harry wondered briefly why there were no other visitors in the hospital wing, but decided to say nothing about it. There was one thing that ought to be mentioned however.

"Draco – I had a letter the other day. I've been offered a Seat on the Patriarchal Council."

A look of surprise appeared briefly, and then disappeared and was replaced with a nod. "My father's, I suppose. I should have guessed that it'd be given to you."

"I haven't decided whether I should accept. What do you think?"

His eyes widened. "Why do you care what I think – Sir?" It wasn't as if the two of them had ever been friends - and now he was merely Potter's ward, a responsibility the younger boy had not asked for and probably did not enjoy.

"Well at the moment you're the next in line for Head of the Family – well, unless it's Andromeda I suppose. If I died before I had kids, you'd probably be the one taking over. I think that means you should have a say."

"Oh." Still hardly able to believe that Harry Potter was asking his opinion on anything, he answered hesitantly, "Being offered a Seat on the Council is a great honour for any Family, Sir. It would give you a lot of influence in the Wizarding World. As for me – I have been groomed since birth to be a Patriarch, but I doubt that it is a possibility any longer Sir. Even if you died childless, I am sure the Council wouldn't want me to have the position."

Harry frowned. "I doubt that they hold you responsible for your parent's actions, Draco."

"Maybe not Sir, but they would hardly wish to deprive the Malfoy family of its Seat, only to give it to the former Malfoy heir. It doesn't matter anyway, I am sure you will have your own heirs to inherit the Black Patriarchy.

"In answer to your question Sir – I think accepting the Seat would be a good idea, but it is of course entirely your decision to make."

He frowned again, but nodded.

-----------------

Draco looked up as his Head of House – Slytherin, not Black – entered the infirmary. Snape scanned him briefly, obviously choosing to form his own conclusions about Draco's health rather than bother to ask.

"I passed Mr. Potter in the corridor on my way in. I assume that he has been doing his duty and checking up on you?"

"Um, yes, he has."

"And how has he been treating you generally? I have not spoken to you alone since you first became a member of the Black Family."

"He's been – surprisingly nice. It's some other people that have been horrible."

"It does not surprise me at all that Mr. Potter endeavours to treat you well. Who has been 'horrible' as you label it?"

"Some of the other students… some of the Slytherins especially, they don't like that I've joined Potter's house; even though I had no choice about it some of them call me a traitor, or else they laugh at me. And some of the members of other houses are gloating. I can handle it though."

"I trust that you can. I have not trained you to be weak enough to submit to such childish attacks."

He nodded briefly and then said, "It's worse when adults treat me badly. I expect it from the other students. When the official from the Ministry came to change my name, it was like I wasn't even there. He only spoke to Potter, barely even looked at me. And – he called me Potter's _son_."

Snape's expression was as close to sympathy as he ever achieved. "Legally you are Draco," he said, almost gently. "However, I can see that such terminology would be offensive to you."

"Potter's _younger_ than me, Professor! I can't stand this, bowing when I see him, calling him 'Sir'. I may not hate him anymore but I don't like him having this much control over me. I've been swallowing my pride, trying my best to be polite to him and all that, I know it's in my best interests, but I hate it!"

"Nevertheless, it is how you must act. It could be far worse, Draco."

He sighed, and his voice lowered to a more normal volume. "I know. I could be without a Family at all, or else be sent to some low-ranking one that no one's ever heard of. Or worse, my father could have succeeded in killing me and then I wouldn't need a Family anyway! Potter's not too bad I guess when I look at it that way, but… it's just humiliating. It wouldn't be quite so awful if he weren't bloody sixteen years old!"

He paused, and then added, "He's been offered a Seat on the Council."

"Ah. That fact does not surprise me."

"Me, either, at least once I thought about it. The Blacks are an old, respected Family, and with him being who he is… it was inevitable I guess." There was silence for a moment, and then he said quietly, "He asked me for my opinion on whether he should take it."

"He asked _you_ whether he should accept a Seat on the Patriarchal Council?" Snape's eyebrows rose. For the first time that day, he was surprised.

"Yes. I still don't really understand why."

"Hmm."

Seeing that Snape wasn't planning on saying anything more helpful, Draco decided to change the subject. "Professor, do you have any idea what he might have planned for me this summer?"

"You would have to ask him that; assuming, of course, that he has made plans and not simply left it until the last minute."

"So you have no idea?"

"He inherited the Black Family house off his godfather; he may have chosen to stay there. Or he may be visiting the home of one of his insufferable friends, and taking you with him. Of course, he may well not wish you to stay with him and have arranged alternate accommodation and temporary guardianship for you."

"He hasn't asked you to look after me then Professor?" asked Draco, disappointed. It was the only way that he could envisage any actual happiness over his summer holidays.

"No he has not; nor would I be able to take you if he did. I have other plans for the summer vacation."

"Oh."

Snape softened, marginally. "Potter has always had a fervent desire to 'do the right thing', Draco. He will no doubt do his best to give you a summer that you will not entirely hate."

After this entirely unsuccessful attempt at comforting words, Snape swept out of the room, leaving Draco alone with his depressed thoughts.


	5. Losing Control

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I've now written six chapters of the slave fic I talked about in my last author's notes, so if slave!Severus interests you at all, go read it!

I'm not entirely sure how this chapter turned out. I'm really not used to writing teenage bullying scenes, lol. In fact I think this is my first.

-----------------

"Hey, Malfoy. Heard Potty came to visit you in the hospital wing. Did he tuck you in and kiss you good night too?"

It was infantile abuse, nothing even remotely worthy of a Slytherin, but it was yet another in a long line of insults that had been coming his way ever since his adoption, and he was just not in the mood for more. He snarled, "It's Black, not Malfoy, you idiot," and then stormed past him towards the Potions classroom.

He groaned when he realised that the only seat left was next to Pansy Parkinson, and that surrounding her were all of the people in his house that he most wanted to avoid. Snarling, he sat down.

"Better move over Goyle," said Pansy, sounding disgusted. "I don't want to have to sit too close to the traitor."

He glared at her, but just occupied himself getting his things out of his bag. Professor Snape came in, and for a while there was peace as he outlined the potion that they would be making during the lesson.

Finally it came time to make it, and he was fortunate that it was one that he could make on his own, rather than having to find a partner. He set about chopping ingredients and adding them to the cauldron, simply doing a banishing charm when he saw someone throwing an unknown ingredient in its direction.

"Hey Harry, sorted out Draco's pocket money yet?"

Draco gritted his teeth. It seemed to be the popular pastime of many of the students in the school to go out of their way to make him seem like a little child, and he was sick and tired of it.

"It'll be an allowance, Seamus, and it's really none of your business."

At least Potter was sticking up for him, but right now it was hardly pacifying. He threw some seeds into his cauldron, far more violently than was strictly necessary.

"So how's it feel being Malfoy's father?"

Wasn't that one ever going to grow old? He'd been hearing it, or versions of it, ever since the other students found out. 'So how's it feel being Potter's son?' was one example. 'Started calling him Daddy yet?' was the worst.

He had endured so many comments now. They just kept coming, no matter what he said and did. He desperately hoped that noone spoke to him for the rest of the lesson, because he just wasn't sure that he could keep his cool if he had to speak.

"Draco?"

_Damn._ He turned in the direction the softly spoken words had come from. "Sir."

"I need to see you sometime soon. We need to discuss what we're doing over the summer holidays."

"Discuss?" said Draco bitterly, his emotional control already slipping. "What's to discuss? I have to do what you tell me anyway."

Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I thought you might like to have a say in it."

"A say in it? I don't get a say in anything! I don't get to have a say in who my guardian is, and I sure didn't get a say in who my parents were! My whole life's been controlled by _someone_, Potter, so hey, you might as well carry on the tradition."

The room was totally silent. Draco's voice had been getting louder and louder, and everybody there knew the consequences of yelling at his Patriarch.

Harry stared at him for a few moments, then said quietly, "You made a choice, Draco. You made a decision to join the side of the Light, to not join Voldemort. Nobody forced you to do that; in fact, your parents were trying to force you to do the opposite. And you have choices now. I'm not a dictator, and I don't want to rule your life."

Draco closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he calmed himself. When he opened them, he nodded, and said quietly, "I know that, Sir. I apologise for my behaviour."

He heard a few laughs behind him. Obviously his former friends were happily contemplating his punishment.

Snape came forward, his face expressionless. "I suggest you chastise him after the lesson, Potter. These potions cannot be left unattended for much longer."

Harry nodded, a resigned look on his face. There was no way that Draco could be allowed to get away with this, not with the entire class having seen his transgression. "After tea, Draco. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes, Sir," he answered, head bowed.

A few choice words from Snape had everyone back to their cauldrons. He heard quite a few whispers about him, but could not truly resume his anger. He was too busy dreading the coming punishment.

-----------------

What would Potter do to him?

He was well aware of the rights a Patriarch had toward a member of his Family, especially when said Patriarch was also his legal guardian. He could even be subjected to corporal punishment, although he doubted that Potter would ever use that right, even for a far worse offence than Draco had committed.

He'd yelled at his Family Head, neglected to address him properly, and basically been totally disrespectful, in front of a whole roomful of other people, some of them from high-ranking Families. The muggle-borns rarely understood, but such an offence - toward a potential Seated Patriarch no less - was a grave matter in the Wizarding World.

The rest of the group had already left the classroom, leaving only himself and Professor Snape. The latter came over, and just shook his head at his favourite student.

"You realise that if you had behaved like that toward your former Patriarch, he would most likely have used Cruciatus on you."

"I know, Sir," he said miserably. "I don't know what happened. I just… lost it."

"Fortunately, I doubt that Mr. Potter would have the same liking for the Unforgivables as your father. However, even he cannot simply forgive you this."

"I know. I don't – I didn't even mean to yell at him, really. I mean, he's been one of the only people not to target me recently. It's just, hearing all those comments, I was so angry… I didn't think about what I was saying."

"Indeed."

"What – what do you think he'll do?"

"I could not possibly say. No doubt as a foolish Gryffindor he will go far easier than he should. Then again, with Mr. Weasley's influence, perhaps not. No matter what it is Draco, you _will_ submit to it, without question."

"Or hesitation, I know. I know the rules."

Snape sighed. "You must learn to control your temper, Draco. You cannot allow something like this to happen again."

-----------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in an abandoned classroom, away from possible interruption by any other students.

"I don't know what to do. I suppose I should have known something like this would happen eventually, but I just didn't think."

"You realise you can't go lightly on him Harry," said Hermione.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could. I mean, it's his first offence, and it's not like he doesn't have a right to be upset. You've all heard the things people have been saying to him."

"He did it in public, Harry," said Ron, uncharacteristically quiet. "Everyone will expect a proper punishment."

"_Especially_ as it was his first time," said Hermione. "You need to assert your authority, Harry, or it'll seem like you're always going to let him get away with anything."

"He's older than I am! It just doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't _matter_ how it feels. You're his guardian and his Patriarch. Draco will expect punishment as much as anyone else does. He's a pureblood Harry, he's been raised knowing how to treat his Family Head, and yelling at you in public is just not allowed."

"Okay. So – what do I do? It's not like I have any practice at punishing people."

"Well when I yelled at my uncle one time, he spanked me," said Ron with a grin. "But Draco might be a bit old for that."

"Just a bit," said Harry, glancing at Hermione, who probably shared his view about using corporal punishment on children, judging by the look on her face.

"Maybe some sort of detention would be best Harry," said his female best friend. "Cleaning or physical exercise or something. Or you could take away some privileges… stop him going to the next Hogsmeade weekend, or take his broom away for a while."

"So basically you're suggesting I ground him?"

"Whatever it is needs to be public knowledge, mate," said Ron. "The whole school'll know what happened by tea time, so they need to know what his punishment is too."

"Poor Draco," said Harry, softly.

-----------------

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I decided it was about time that Draco finally lost his temper.

I'd appreciate any suggestions or opinions on what his punishment should be please. I'm leaning towards grounding, but feel free to give other ideas.


	6. Grounded

**Author's Notes**

Thanks again for your reviews. It's great that people are enjoying it, and just as good that people are giving me ideas and constructive criticism.

Let me just state once again, this is a gen fic. There will be no pairings at all, at least not for the two lead characters.

I hope this chapter's okay. I have to confess, I'm pretty tired and it may show… I hope not though.

-----------------

Harry waited in the Room of Requirement, feeling slightly apprehensive. The punishment he had finally decided on was not harsh, but just the idea of punishing Draco was unpleasant.

It could not be avoided though. In the Wizarding World, yelling at your Family Patriarch, especially if he was nearly Seated, was roughly equivalent to a muggle yelling at a prince. It just wasn't acceptable.

He watched as the door opened to admit a thoroughly dejected-looking Draco. He couldn't help feeling sorry for his ward; the last few weeks had not been easy on him, and he had no real support group, having lost his so-called friends.

Harry decided then and there that, if Draco would let him, he would become his 'support group'. After all, it was part of his duty as a 'parent' to care about his charge's well being – and more than that, he could no longer stand to see a boy that had aided their side in the war, tormented by those that he had helped.

"Hello, Draco," he said quietly.

"Sir." The other boy bowed, bending far deeper than he ever had before, and then straightened again. "I willingly accept whatever punishment you choose to give me." Required words; not quite the ritual ones needed for harsher crimes, but still a necessary part of any discipline, acknowledging his own fault and accepting Harry's authority over him.

It still made Harry wince.

"I'm not going to punish you too harshly, Draco." He saw Draco's shoulders relax in relief. "You had a reason to be angry, and just lost it at the wrong moment. But you realise that I can't let you get away with it either."

"I know, Sir."

"From now until the end of term, you are confined to the castle, unless you have to go out of it for a Herbology lesson, or some other approved trip. That means that you will miss the final Hogsmeade trip of the year, you will be inside when Hufflepuff play Ravenclaw, and your broom will remain unused until the summer holidays."

Draco lowered his head. It was not pleasant, being unable to go outside during the warm weather, but it could have been far worse. He was lucky in that Slytherin had already played all of their Quidditch matches for the year, so he wouldn't even miss that.

"As you wish, Sir."

"You have a full castle to spend your time in Draco. If this happens during the summer, you would most likely be confined to a house – and if necessary, I can easily confine you to a single room."

"Yes, Sir." Grounding was a mild punishment compared to some of the things his father had done to him, but he still had no wish to experience it.

Harry studied the boy in front of him, and then leant against the wall, relaxing slightly now that the more formal part of the conversation was over.

"I'm sorry for what people have been saying about you, Draco. You fought on our side in the war; people should respect that."

"Thank you, Sir."

Harry sighed. "Anyway, we still need to talk about plans for the summer."

Draco nodded, leaning against a large table.

"I have a house, that used to belong to my godfather," began Harry. "I thought we'd spend some of our time there. Remus Lupin is living there at the moment, so we wouldn't be alone, and we'll probably have some visitors as well – I know Hermione wants to come for a week or two."

"Just some of the time, Sir? Not all summer?"

"No – I've been invited to join the Weasleys at The Burrow for a couple of weeks at the start of the summer. If you need to you can come with me, but I wondered if you had any friends that you'd like to visit instead."

Draco sighed, wishing fervently that he did. A fortnight with the Weasels was hardly a pleasing prospect, although at least neither Ron nor Ginny had so far insulted him about his adoption.

"I have no one to ask, Sir," he said quietly. "Most of my former friends now think of me as a traitor, and the few that don't are too afraid of the ones that do. I could have asked Professor Snape, but he's already said he has plans for the summer."

Harry nodded. It wasn't entirely unexpected. "Maybe you need to get some new friends," he said quietly.

"Who would you suggest, Sir?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm willing to try."

Draco stared at him for a moment. Was this a result of his duty as a guardian, or did Harry truly mean it? Looking at his face, he was surprised to discover that it was probably the latter.

"I think I'd like that," he said softly.

"Good. Draco… as your Patriarch, and as someone who wants to be your friend… next time you feel like you did today, don't wait until you lose control. Come talk to me about it, I'll listen."

"Thank you." He doubted that he'd take him up on the offer, but appreciated the gesture.

-----------------

Draco found himself not really minding his punishment at all. While his grounding had naturally provided the other students with more ammunition against him, Potter had been diligent in defending him against any insults. It was quite nice really, seeing him yell at his own Gryffindor housemates. Even Finnegan had begun to shut up.

Of course, Potter could do little about the behaviour of the Slytherins, so in some ways it was a relief, staying in the castle while everybody else was outside in the sunshine. It was a respite from all the bullying and abuse that he suffered in their presence, the perfect way to avoid them for large sections of the day.

And not only Potter, but also Granger and Ginevra Weasley had been making an effort to talk to him, partnering with him in lessons, and occasionally staying inside with him during the day, playing chess or some other game. Yesterday they had gone to Hogsmeade, and although Potter had refused to buy him anything – it would defeat the purpose of being banned, after all – they had all been quite willing to share their sweets with him during the evening.

He had not, of course, suddenly become best friends with any of them. He hung round with them mainly because he had no one else, and although he appreciated the effort they made, to an extent he resented them for it. Malfoys were not used to being pitied. Even ex-Malfoys.

"Mr. Black."

He turned with surprise, seeing Professor Dumbledore standing next to him at the window, looking out over the courtyard below.

"Professor."

Dumbledore turned, smiling. "How are you, my boy?"

He disliked being called that, but didn't say so. "I'm good, Professor."

"How are you adapting to being a Black?"

"I keep writing Malfoy at the top of my parchments and having to erase it." It was hardly what the Headmaster meant of course, but he wasn't about to get into a discussion on his 'feelings'.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I'm sure you'll get over that. You know, Mr. Black, you have an opportunity here. For possibly the first time in your lives, both you and Harry have a true family, people who will help you, not hurt you."

He blinked. "Har – Potter?"

"Had as bad a childhood as you, dear boy. Perhaps worse, at times."

"Oh." This didn't fit in with his idea of Harry Potter - not the rich, famous hero of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived.

Then again, hadn't he been raised by muggles?

"Not all muggles are bad, Draco," said Dumbledore, as if he had read his mind. Perhaps he had. "However, just as some wizards are not as wonderful as we might hope, the same is true in the muggle world. Harry's aunt and uncle despised magic, and Harry along with it."

Draco frowned. "Why are you telling me this, Sir?"

"Because Harry would never tell you. You are more alike than you might think, Draco. I am not going to say any more: just think on this, Mr. Black."

He left, leaving a confused Draco staring out into the courtyard.


	7. All Alone, in a Crowded Place

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had exams, and then I was working on my other WIP and a one-shot slave fic… anyway, here's chapter 7. I'm afraid it's ridiculously short, and you'll probably all hate me for that, but it was either that or wait for potentially days until I wrote more. At least it shows that I haven't given up on the fic doesn't it?

In fact, I now have a fairly clear idea where I'm going with the story. As said in the author's notes of my initial chapter, the story isn't going to be all that long – it should end around about the start of the new school year.

I can't remember if Mrs. Weasley has ever actually been introduced to Draco in canon, but at any rate she hasn't in my AU.

-----------------

Draco sat nervously, looking out of the window of the moving train. The ride to London was almost over, and soon he would be in an unknown house, surrounded by redheaded Weasleys and in the company of his Patriarch. They were to spend twelve days in The Burrow, and then head to Grimmauld Place, where apparently his former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin now resided.

He certainly could not say that he was looking forward to this summer. After all, the people he was staying with were a family – even Harry appeared to be an unofficial member – and he would be an outcast, no longer the enemy he had been, but not truly a friend either. Just someone under Potter's command, who had nowhere else to go.

Reluctantly, he put these thoughts away and concentrated on the conversation going on around him.

"Anyway, it all went wrong when Mum picked up the apple instead of Percy-" Ron paused for dramatic effect as he saw the comprehending grins of one of his best friends, and the amused but slightly disapproving one of Hermione. After a second he continued, detailing the efforts of his twin brothers to stop her from biting the fruit in question.

"What did she do to them?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"Yelled at them! I know my mum's good at telling people off, but wow, she went on for hours! Then she grounded them for two weeks, and took away their brooms. They got them back just before we came to pick you up for the summer."

The conversation continued for about another fifteen minutes, and then the Hogwarts Express came to a stop in King's Cross Station, London.

-----------------

"Harry, dear! It's so good to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he answered, greeting her with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you deary. And this must be Draco?"

"Yes – Draco, this is Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley."

Draco greeted the woman far more politely than he ever had before for a Weasley. After all, he would be spending nearly two weeks in her household; it was only prudent that he remain on her good side.

Okay, and maybe he actually wanted to treat her with respect. After all, he was no longer the clone of his father that he had once been.

"Come along, everyone. Your father's waiting by the cars."

"Ministry cars again, Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, he managed to get two of them since we have Harry travelling with us."

"The Minister's sucking up again. I wonder if it's because Harry killed You-Know-Who or because he's the Black Patriarch?" wondered Ron.

"Probably both," said Ginny, waving goodbye to one of her fifth-year friends. Hermione had already left the station with her muggle parents. She was off to Spain for four weeks on holiday, and would shortly after be coming to stay at Grimmauld Place.

They arrived at the car park, where Draco was gratified to see that the muggle-style (but magical) cars were both large and luxurious. Mr. Weasley hugged his children, greeted Harry, and stiffly shook hands with Draco.

"Everybody in then. Fred and George said they'll meet us at The Burrow, and Bill's at home too, so it will be a full house."

"At least Charlie and Percy won't be there or we'd never fit in!" commented Ron.

"Oh the twins aren't staying. They're living in the apartment over their shop at the moment. So Harry, you and Draco can have your own rooms if you want."

"Draco probably will," said Harry with a glance for confirmation. "But I'm fine sleeping in Ron's room."

"How do you know I don't want to kick you out?" said Ron teasingly.

"Fine! Maybe I should just leave entirely!"

The joking continued, leaving Draco feeling even more out of place than he had originally.


End file.
